The present invention relates to a manufacturing method and a manufacturing apparatus for a stator for a rotary electric machine, for example, and more particularly to a manufacturing method and a manufacturing apparatus for a stator in which a coil formed by combining a plurality of rectangular wires with a rectangular cross section is disposed in a stator core by distributed winding.